


Вечные нити

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковник Кира Нерис вспоминает былые счастливые дни. Но кое-кто и сейчас готов на всё, лишь бы не дать ей заскучать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечные нити

Тонкий, пронзительный писк интеркома заставил Киру вынырнуть из усталой задумчивости. Потянувшись через стол, она нажала кнопку:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Полковник, телларский корабль с послом на борту только что отбыл. Происшествий нет.  
\- Отлично, - она с наслаждением повела затекшими плечами, вытягиваясь в кресле. Два дня, пока посол со своими помощниками гостил на станции, прошли как на иголках: телларитам только дай повод ввязаться в спор – и дипломаты тут далеко не исключение. – Что-нибудь ещё?  
Молодой лейтенант нерешительно откашлялся.  
\- Тут такое дело, полковник… Кварк пытался продать телларитам вечные нити за двадцать плиток латины.  
\- Что ещё за вечные нити? – Кира нахмурилась. – Никогда не слышала.  
\- Ну, Кварк говорит, что у них нет предела прочности и они никогда не порвутся, - лейтенант усмехнулся не без смущения. – Хитрит, конечно. Нитки действительно хорошие, но использовать их вместо проволоки я бы не советовал. Так что сделку пришлось запретить во избежание дипломатического скандала.  
Кира потёрла ноющий затылок.  
\- Всё правильно. Отправьте нашего неугомонного ференги в камеру… скажем, на двое суток. Я сама с ним поговорю.  
Выключив связь, она откинулась на спинку кресла. Вечные нити, надо же! Без предела прочности. Как можно купиться на такую приманку?  
Уж она-то хорошо знала, что предел прочности есть у чего угодно. Всё рвётся, решительно всё.  
А как хотелось верить, что их с Барейлом это не коснётся…  
«Может, тебе стоит прислушаться к себе? Позволить себе быть собой, не думать о долге и пользе».  
Она невольно улыбнулась: слуха словно коснулся мягкий, ласковый голос, щеки обвеял свежий влажный ветерок из монастырского сада.  
Пророки сами открыли им путь друг к другу, поманили радостью. Пророки забрали у неё Барейла – так скоро.  
Так скоро, не успев стать нужными друг другу, разошлись они с Эдоном. Ей всё казалось, нужна хоть капелька времени, хоть частичка свободы. Вот разгребёт он завалы в министерстве, она вырвется из бесконечного круга дежурств – и тогда…  
Она сама предложила ему съездить в старый храм Кенды. Грёзы, посланные Сферой, помогли ей разглядеть в своём сердце любовь к Барейлу – возможно, на сей раз Пророки подскажут им с Эдоном, как сохранить слабый, угасающий огонёк нежности?  
Облегчение, отразившееся в его чертах, когда они вышли из-под сумрачных сводов, сказало ей едва ли не больше, чем само видение. «Что поделать, нам не суждено идти рука об руку». А ведь можно было отправиться в другой храм, можно было спросить совета у Эмиссара… вот только к чему, раз он уже всё решил для себя?  
…Вновь потянувшись к кнопке интеркома, Кира набрала код службы безопасности:  
\- Коммандер Райли, что у вас с отчётами?  
\- Заканчиваю, - выпалил он, - через полчаса всё будет готово.  
\- Перешлите мне незамедлительно.  
Нет, лучше подыскать новую кандидатуру шефа оперативников. У Райли всё из рук валится. Вот когда на его месте был Одо…  
Где-то под горлом болезненно царапнуло, но Кира заставила себя улыбнуться. Одо вернулся туда, где его ждали, где его уже никогда не будет гнести одиночество. И если им не суждено увидеться вновь – разве это такая уж большая цена за конец войны, за спасение целой расы?  
Вот вам и вечные нити. В конечном счёте каждый остаётся наедине с собой.  
Завтра снова инспекция, послезавтра прилетает адмирал Роллман – некогда задумываться о прошлом. И всё же, кто из старых друзей примчался бы к ней, позови она?  
Кира хмыкнула, подперев подбородок ладонью. Из друзей, пожалуй, никого не осталось – а вот из врагов… Дукат то и дело изобретал способ добраться до неё, ужалить побольнее своим ядом. Даже повредившись в уме, наглый кардассианец твердил ей, что они созданы друг для друга – в этом, похоже, он всегда был малость помешанным.  
Да пожелай она сейчас его увидеть, он, чего доброго, из Огненных Пещер выкарабкался бы, чтобы оказаться рядом с ней! Вот только она, разумеется, не соскучилась бы по его обществу, даже проведи десяток лет одна-одинёшенька на необитаемом астероиде.  
Коротко усмехнувшись, Кира открыла сообщение из штаба Звёздного флота, и интерком вновь отвлёк её настойчивым писком.  
\- Да?  
\- Полковник, - молодой лейтенант прочистил горло, - тут к вам какой-то кардассианец. Говорит, ему срочно нужно с вами встретиться.  
Ладонь Киры замерла над консолью.  
\- Кто он? Откуда?  
\- Он отказывается сообщать информацию о себе, - виновато отозвался лейтенант. – Якобы он ваш старый приятель и хочет сделать вам сюрприз.  
\- Сюрприз?! – она дёрнулась в кресле.  
Да нет, глупости какие, это просто совпадение, не может быть, чтобы и впрямь…  
Зачем она вообще вспомнила о Дукате? Мало было забот?  
Наскоро пробормотав молитву Пророкам, она вынула из кобуры фазер и направилась на пост охраны. Кто бы ни был этот кардассианец, она мигом выдворит его со станции, если он попытается вести себя… неподобающе.  
Это не он. Вечных нитей не бывает.  
Во всяком случае, она никогда в них не поверит.


End file.
